


Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object

by megamagi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Violence, Player as Antagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamagi/pseuds/megamagi
Summary: The player wants to reset. Frisk refuses to let go of their happy ending.Inspired by the song Strength of Will by Solunary on youtube.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strength of Will](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/672712) by Solunary. 



* * *

Continue

>True Reset

…

>True Reset...?

…......

>.....True...Reset...?

*But it refused.

“Hey! It's...sure been a while, hasn't it?”  
  
*Frisk is standing in your way.

“I know, I know...you want to reset. You want to do it all over again. Why? Were you not satisfied? Are you bored? Curious?”

  
“Well...I...Don't really care.”

  
“I've made it to the surface. Everyone's happy here. **I'm** happy here.”

  
“You...really want to take that away from me, huh? Even though that's what you wanted to **stop** Asriel from doing?”

“I'm...I'm sorry. But I can't let you do this!”

  
**tick-tick-tick**

“If you really, really want to reset...You'll have to go through me first.”

*Frisk looks determined.

>Check

FRISK

at 0

df 0

*A complete pacifist. They should be a pushover.

“...Me? A pushover? Cute.”

**MISS**

“...Really? You really want to reset that badly that you'd try to hurt me?”

**MISS**  
  
“Well of course I'm not just gonna let you hit me! I'm good at dodging! It's how I made it so far through the underground.”

**MISS**  
  
“...No, I'm **not** going to try to attack you. Even someone like you doesn't deserve that.”  
  
 **MISS**  
  


“Even with how many people you...you **made me** hurt. I...still have nightmares, you know.”

**MISS**

“My friends, my family...I still see them crying. I still see...I see their dust.”

**MISS**

“I'm never, ever, ever going to let you do that again! I can't let y-”

  
  
**9999999**

“-ough! Th...that...h...heh...you...want to do this that badly? Th-that...You...you...”

**click**

“...You forgot that I'm still able to save, didn't you? How'd you think I was keeping you from resetting in the first place?”

*Frisk looks fine and healthy.

**MISS**

“This is **my** power! Not **yours**! You took it from me, sure...but you'll never get it back!”

  
  
**MISS** ****

“My friends...Mom and dad are finally starting to reconcile. They've had to spend a lot of time together because of me.”

  
  
**MISS**

*They're smiling.

“Sans has this new joke about reindeer. It's **hilarious**! I think even you'd like it.”

**MISS**

“Papyrus has actually improved his cooking skills so much that he's got a real job as a chef!”

  
  
**MISS**

“Alphys...went outside! And enjoyed a day at the park! Without anyone dragging her! She and Undyne are even getting married soon!”

**MISS**

"Asriel, he...well. You know."

**MISS**

“Why...why do you want to take all of that away from us? We're happy n-”

**99999**

“guh-y-you...”

**click**

“I...I don't understand you, really. Trying to hurt me just so you can control me again, and make me hurt my friends again...”

“...I'll protect them. I'll protect their happy ending from you.”

**999-click**

“I've already died a hundred times to get them here. What difference does a hundred more make? A thousand? A million?”

**9999**

“E...even if knives hurt a lot more than magic does...”

**click**

“You...you can't hurt me. I **won't** hurt you. Even you don't deserve that, even if life and death are just games to you.”

**MISS**

“You know me, you know how determined I am. Of course...I know how determined you are.”

**9-click-9-click-9-click-MISS**

“So we'll keep dancing like this, as long as it takes for you to give up.”

“Sans would be proud, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a fanfic in well over 10 years lamo


End file.
